After The Battle
by superwholocian27
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts is done, Harry Ron hermione and Ginny Don't know what to do.  They are all worrying about different things.  For Harry, it's Ginny.


**After the battle**

**Disclaimer-**No matter how sad I am, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Also The idea for a summer's class at Hogwarts was not my idea, it was MyHorseRockyRocks. Go read some of her stories they are amazing.

"... And now you are all caught up." Harry finished with a sigh. He had been explaining to Ron and Hermione what happened after he got Snape's memories. He had left them to see the memories in the pensive and never told them where he was going afterward. Ron and Hermione just stared at him as it all started to sink in.

It seemed like a year ago he was talking with Ginny in the room of requirement. So much had happened in the days of the battle. Harry looked around. The windows were shattered, even though it was lit in the hallway where they were sitting, great holes of darkness could be found along the wall where it was hit with a curse or a giants club. Harry knew it would be fixable with the help of McGonagall and the other professors. Harry thought in silence. He Thought of all the friends he lost. Even his true Home, Hogwarts was battered pretty bad. Most of all, he thought about Ginny. Ginny, her long red hair. Ginny, her perfect smile. Ginny, she was probably furious with Harry for all that he put her through.

"Well mate, it's all over now. We won." Ron said clapping Harry on the back. Harry didn't answer. He had zoned out, staring into the distance. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

Hermione sighed. "Oh just go!" She said with a smile. Harry looked at her. It wasn't abnormal that she could tell what he was thinking. He grinned as he got up.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, catching his balance on the charred wall.

"Yes, I'm positive, just go! She's probably waiting for you!" Hermione said shooing him off.

"Wait," Ron said, He looked confused. "Who is he going to see? It better not be my sister! No! Come back here! Don't you... And he's gone." Ron sighed, turning back towards Hermione.

"Just accept it Ron, accept and get over it." Hermione said as she hugged him. Finally, Ron sighed and hugged her back.

Harry walked down the corridors to the great hall. He thought about what he was going to say. What he was going to do. So many senarios passed through his mind. As he walked through the big doors he could see Ginny sitting with Luna and Nevel in the corner. What would she do when she saw him? Ginny had her back to Harry. As he walked closer Luna saw him and smiled. Was she going to be mad? Ginny turned around. When she saw Harry her face lit up. Every thing he had planned, all his choices, decisions, escaped his grasp.

All he managed to utter was an awkward "Um, Hi." Ginny jumped up and ran into his arms. Harry didn't care that the Weasley family was right there, or that Cho Chang was sitting five feet in front of him. Nothing else mattered except Ginny. When he kissed her he never wanted to leave, just to stand there in her arms his whole life.

Sadly that was not possible as around him he began to hear wolf whistling and clapping. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling, George was whistling, Bill and Fluer were clapping. Even Ron was there, his arm around Hermione, smiling. Harry took Ginny's hand as he Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all left the great hall and made there way towards Hagrid's hut, where they could seed a light in the window.

As Harry and Ginny passed hand in hand, Harry could see many mixed emotions from younger girls. Some looked depressed, some stunned, some with no change, and some looked like they wanted to rip Ginny's throat out. Ginny, seeing this, pulled Harry closer, kissed him, then turned and smiled at all the girls. Some which burst into tears.

As they walked onto what was left of the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, at least the hard part is over. It's done."

"Correction," Ron said, "The hard part has just begun, we haven't even graduated yet."

"Well," Hermione said, "Considering we just won a war, spent a whole year on the run, and not to mention, I'm sorta smart. I think we will be ok." They all laughed.

"Who knows," Harry said, "We could always join that summer class they are offering. I heard it's pretty good." At that they walked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. "I think that we are going to be just fine."

**Thank you for reading my story, I don't know if I am going to continue it or not. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
